Down the Rabbit Hole
by Lazy White FurrBall
Summary: One day when Yugi is fast asleep a white rabbit wakes him and tells him he's supposed to chase after him, but he thinks its just a dream...that is until the rabbit himself picks Yugi up and takes him down a rabbit hole to Wonderland. Now Yugi is questioning is this just a dream or for real? (Parings: YA, MM, BR,SJ)
1. A Dream and A Game

I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters!

A/N: A sort of Remake of Alice in wonder land referencing to both Alice in Wonderland and Alice in the Country of Hearts.

* * *

"Mmmm.."

"Hey Yugi!" A voice called.

Yugi groaned "Just five more minutes kay?"

"Yugi! Wake up!" The voice sope again but louder.

"Gah alright, alright I'm up." Yugi shouted frantically.

"About time you woke up. You really need to stop falling asleep on me." Tea complained.

"Sorry." Yugi replied.

"It's fine, so what did you dream about?" Tea asked.

"Well ummm I can't really remember that well, but I think it was something about a game." Yugi explained.

"A game?" Tea questioned.

"Yeah I think it was with a deck of cards or something." Yugi kept saying now trying to remember.

"Well it seems like you want to play a game then, Alright say right here I'll be right back." Tea said while getting up.

"Alright Yugi called back.

* * *

Once she was out of sight Yugi tried to think of the game he saw in his dream, but it seems his mind had other plans. For when he started thinking about it he felt his mind go hazy and his eyes slowly starting to close. A few minutes later he heard something.

"Hey you! Wake up! You're supposed to chase me." Someone spoke.

Yugi opened his sleep filled eyes and saw a white rabbit before him.

"Ugh...just go on, it's just a dream." He told the rabbit then went back to sleep.

That didn't last long though for suddenly he felt like he was on the move. He opened his eyes again just to find the ground below him was moving and felt someone's arms around him carrying him bridle style.

"Waaaa?" was all he could get out when a voice interrupted him.

"I told you your supposed to chase me." When Yugi looked up he saw a boy around his age carrying him.

He was about the same height, maybe just a few inches taller and his skin was a sun kissed tan color, his eyes were crimson red and his face was a bit more serious looking compared to his face. There was one thing though that was a dead give away he was different...he had rabbit ears! Yes big fluffy white bunny ears. Since Yugi was so absorbed in studying this person he didn't notice they were just about to jump into a rabbit hole. When he finally fixed himself to the sights around him he noticed the hole...but a little to late.

* * *

"Were not going down that are we?" he exclaimed.

All he got in reply was a nod and then he jumped in.

"Are you crazy?! Were going to fall!" Yugi spoke clearly panicking.

"I don't see such the big fuss, It's not like were going to die." The rabbit replied while calming falling aside Yugi who was still currently panicking.

Finally what felt like a never ending tunnel there was a light. When they landed it was a well lit room with a door at the end of it. Yugi was looking at the room when suddenly he turned his head only to have his eyes go wide from shock. The rabbit forced a kiss onto him while making him swallow something. Yugi bit the rabbit's lip making him jerk back surprised.

"What was that for?" The rabbit spoke a bit confused.

"What was that for?! You tell me! Out of the blue you just kiss me and force me to drink something! What's wrong with you!" Yugi yelled.

All the rabbit did was lick his lip to stop the bleed then looked at him. He then gave Yugi a small vial and told him to keep it.

"Wait why do I ne-" Yugi was cut off again by the rabbit's lips pressed against his own. When the kiss broke Yugi just looked at him confused and frustrated.

"Why do you keep doing that! You have no right to you pervert! I don't even know who you are!" Yugi shouted once again.

The rabbit looked at him a little sad, but spoke "I'm Atem White the rabbit who's in love with you!" he said cheerfully.

* * *

Review/ Comment! Thanks!

**A/N** This story is currently going to take the place of my other story Fadded Memories, I will continue that one when this story is done though.


	2. Wonderland Residents

I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters!

* * *

Hi my name is Yugi Muto and for awhile now I've been living in this weird world where anything can happen and the people here are just as unpredictable. Here let me tell you about the people I've met. First off the Hatter, the March Hare, and the Bloody Twins also known as Tweedledee and Tweedledum. I was walking down a path when I came across a huge mansion. When I was peering through the gates something tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and the first thing I see is two huge axes in my face and two twins grinning at me.

"Who might you be trespasser?" One of them growled out.

"I..uh..umm..." I spoke back nervously not quite sure what to say.

"Hmm your not lost are you?" The other spoke while eyeing me up and down. I guess trying to figure out if I'm a threat or not.

"Oh come on lets just rid of him right now, no need to waste our time with a runt like this." the pervious one spoke while raising his ax.

"Now what do we have here?" Another voice called out.

It came from a man who again wasn't much taller then me but he had white hair that stopped a little after the shoulders and had a wild messy appearance to it. He was also dressed semi-proper as well, but the one thing that made him stand out was...yep you guessed it! rabbit ears. Well according to him there not rabbit but hare ears. Anyways because this hare interrupts the twins go at it.

"What are you doing here Bakura?" one of them questioned.

"I work here too remember dimwit." Bakura snapped back.

"Don't have to be all snappy you stupid rabbit." the other one spoke.

"For the last time slackers I'm a hare! Don't go on and compare me with that idiotic rabbit Atem White." Bakura growled out.

While they were fighting I thought it would be a good time to slip away, but sadly I was wrong.

"And where do you think your going?" Bakura questioned clearly directed towards me.

"I umm..." I try to reply, but it proves to be even more hard when you find a gun in your face as soon as you turn around to answer.

"Well if it isn't an outsider." Bakura casually said while not moving the gun away.

"Uhh..." was all I could manage out, but luckily it seems 'id be saved by none other then the hatter.

"Bakura! What are you doing?!" A voice said that came behind me.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I looked behind me to see a man who looked very similar to the hare expect for the ears, wild looking hair, and his height. There was another difference though, his face showed more of a softer look to it, but it also showed it can be serious when need be.

"I'm sorry about this, I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble." The man spoke in a gentle tone.

"My name is Ryou and I'm the Hatter as well as the leader of the Mafia. This here is Bakura the March Hare and these two are the Bloody Twins also known as Tweedledee and Tweedledum." Ryou continued.

"Thank you very much Ryou I didn't mean to cause any trouble." I replied.

"Nonsense you did no such thing, but I only ask in return is to join us for our evening tea party." Ryou replied ever so gentlemanly. And so this is how I met the Hatter, the March Hare, and Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

* * *

The next characters I met was the Cheshire Cat named Marik. Surprisingly enough he had a tail and ears.

He looked a bit like a punk though with a piercing in his right sandy blonde color ear and another piercing on his tail.

When I came across him he was chasing after a mouse which happened to be the dormouse named Malirk. What a sweet bubbly mouse he was.

Sadly I didn't get to talk to them long since they were in the middle of a game of either chase or tag, I couldn't really tell.

* * *

Anyways last but not least the Red Queens Court, which includes the Red Queen herself, then there's that pervert Atem White, the King which accordingly was really a nobody, and finally Seto the Knight of Hearts.

Now first the Queen of Hearts. Her name is Mai and she has long flowing blonde hair. She's really taken a liking to me. She even forced me to spend the whole day there at the castle. Though its not like I could decline her majesty, since she like people having their heads cut off. She does have a secret though, she loves to collect cute stuffed animals.

Then yes the pervert Atem White. He is the Prime Minister for the Queen of Hearts. He is cold to everyone else but me and because of his sociopathic tendencies means that he will not hesitate to kill anyone he dislikes, especially if they get between him and me. I guess you could consider that sweet, but if you had my first encounter with him you'd beg to differ. Its amazing though how quickly his mood can change when I'm around.

Then there's Seto, the Knight of Hearts. He has sort of taken a liking to me like everyone else I spoke about, but I think he's more amused then liking, He also can be a slacker sometimes. But he has a notoriously bad sense of direction and often forgets how to get to places, even in the castle he gets lost. He seemingly looks harmless at first, but he will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in the way of his tasks or so I've been told. He also spends a lot of time with the Clock Maker, Joey.

* * *

And now the Clock Maker, Joey who lives in the clock tower that is located in the middle of wonderland. This is where I'm currently staying as well. As the fixer of clocks, he is regarded as the mortician of Wonderland, since the fixed clocks will become the hearts of reborn Wonderland residents. He does admit he doesn't like roller coasters, crowds, and the Hatter. But he does have a soft spot for Steo.

Last but not least there are the Faceless people. Now what I've been told was their faceless because they aren't Role holders like the Queen, Hatter, and the March Hare...ect... It truly is a strange place to be in. Well there you have it! This is like my field guild of what I know about each person here in this weird wonderland.

* * *

Review/Comment! Thanks! Ch. 3- An Evening Tea Party & Ch. 4 A Day with the Queen


	3. An Evening Tea Party

I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters!

* * *

"Hey look its Yugi! Over here!" Tweedledee called while frantically waving his hand in the air.

"Really? I don't see him." Tweedledum said.

"Hey, your not going to kill me right?" Yugi questioned.

"No! The Hatter likes you so we do!" They both exclaimed.

"Hey look now its the boss and that stupid rabbit." Tweedledee said when he noticed them coming.

"You know I heard that." Bakura growled out.

"So? Well you are." Tweedledum said.

"You know its true, you say your not a rabbit then how come you eat carrots stupid!" Tweedledee added while clearly emphasizing the word 'stupid'.

"I told you I don't like carrots! I only like things made from carrots. So that doesn't make me a rabbit! I'm a hare you idoits!" Bakura snapped.

"Do you guys ever get tired of fighting?" Ryou sighed out.

"Hey don't blame us its that stupid rabbits fault!" the twins replied.

"Well anyways, I'm glad you came Yugi." Ryou commented.

"Well its the least I could do for saving me earlier." Yugi replied politely.

"So tell me this Yugi, how did you even get here?" Ryou questioned.

"Well uh...you see it was that pervert Atem White who brought me here, but its all a dream and I'll wake up from it sometime soon." Yugi replied.

At this Bakura stopped eating his carrot cake and arched an eyebrow at the state meant Yugi just made like he didn't understand what he was saying or implying. Its been two hours since the tea party started before it turned night.

"Well it seems our tea party has come to an end seeing that it is night time." Ryou spoke while getting up.

"Awwww already? We wanted to spend more time with Yugi!" the twins complained.

"You can tomorrow, its not like he's going anywhere soon." Ryou told them.

"True if I don't wake up from this dream by then." Yugi spoke.

Again Bakura arched an eyebrow still confused. After Yugi left Bakura was curious about something.

"Hey Ryou why are you so interested in Yugi?"

"Its simple Bakura, its interesting having an outsider so close to you."

"Oh so you actually like him? Or is it more then that?"

"Bakura for the last time the only one I love is you, besides you don't need to worry when I find him no longer interesting I'll kill him."

Bakura was uneasy about the second part Ryou spoke. 'Does he really intend to kill him?' he thought.

* * *

When Yugi finally made it back to the clock tower he heard something behind the door that sounded like muffling noises. He opened the door to find a surprising sight. Seto was pinning Joey down on the floor and them forcefully making out. At this Yugi's jaw dropped.

"What the..." Yugi started.

When Seto and Joey heard him it startled them both.

"Its not what it looks like, I swear!" Joey frantically said while getting up off the floor. Yugi was still in shock at the scene before him.

"You know what...screw it its exactly what it looks like." Seto said with a smirk on his face.

"I ummm...uh... going to leave now." Yugi finally spoke then left to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

_~Dream Sequence Start~_

"Waaa? What is this place?" Yugi asked while looking around.

"Its a dream of course." A voice replied.

Yugi turned around to find a man dressed in black with an eye patch over his right eye looking at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm nightmare, pleased to meet you."

"I..uhh..."

"I'm sure your wondering what I'm doing here, well Yugi, I'm here to tell you this is not a dream, this world your in...you created it and everyone who meets you will like you no matter what."

"No that can't be true! All I want is to wake up from this dream. My sister, Tea is waiting for me!"

_~Dream Sequence End~_

Having said that Yugi woke up in a cold sweat. After Yugi left Nightmare was thinking to himself, 'You need to forget Yugi...its best you don't remember because you don't need to find out what happened to her...shes dead...'

* * *

Review/Comment! Thanks!


	4. A Day with The Queen

I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Charters!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Yugi's POV

So the next day I found myself at the Queen's castle, getting the grand tour of the place. It's so big no wonder Seto gets lost in here. Anyways...I kinda declined her hospitality and well...she got a bit furious with me. (So note to self don't ever do that again.) But it proves to be you can certainly have a very interesting time at the castle. Especially when she showed me her stuffed animal collection.

It was full of huge cute and cuddly stuff animals, but its a secret that she keeps these things. I think the most interesting thing though was when I ran into Atem and well it was clear he was in a pissy mood. When I ran into him he was yelling at two messengers like he was furious with them. Then I saw him draw his gun out to shoot one of them, but i managed to get between them before it was too late.

"Yugi could you please move?"

"No I won't let you kill these two."

"It's no big deal Yugi, there's plenty more of them back at the castle and besides they'll be reborn anyways if they die."

"But they won't be the same, even if they are faceless they still have differences. Can't you see every life is precious?"

"Not really and frankly I don't care, but fine have it your way."

Having said that he lowered his gun and walked in the opposite direction of us.

"Thank you for that." One of the faceless messengers spoke.

"It was nothing, I guess in this world life doesn't have much value does it? It's so different from my wold."

"Well what he said was right though even if we were to die, we'd just be reborn again." I just sighed and left. 'Why must this world be so troublesome?' I thought.

* * *

Next thing I knew I was having tea with the queen. I was curious about something though,

"Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Earlier I ran into Atem...and well he was getting ready to kill two messangers...is he allowed to even do that?"

"Oh forgive me for having to see such a thing like that, but Atem is free to do as he pleases. Besides it's not like it would matter much if a few disappeared, I mean we have so many at the castle no one would have noticed." She explained

"Oh, I see" I replied quietly. Just then we were interrupted by a certain white rabbit.

"Yugi!" Atem exclaimed.

I groaned not wanting to see him, no not after what I saw.

"Atem White!" Mai yelled. He winced slightly before turning to her.

"Yes Mai?"

"What have I told you about barging in here while I'm having tea with someone?"

"My deepest apologies, but my beloved was here and I just got excited." Atem replied with a bow.

Mai just sighed. "Very well since you ruined our tea time you may take him."

At her reply Atem's ears shot up and a goofy gin started to make its appearance on his face. Then the next thing I knew I was being dragged around the castle with him. I kept groaning in my head wishing I could just leave, but by the time everything was over it was already night. So Mai suggested for me to spend the night here.

* * *

And like I said before it proves to be deadly to go against her, so I just agreed.

"Atem will you show Yugi to a guest room?" Mai asked

"As you wish."

And with that we were off wandering around through what seemed like a huge maze of never ending hallways until we finally reached one of the guest rooms. I had the feeling though it only took us long because Atem didn't want to let go of my hand. Just as I was about to go in Atem had to just ask the stupidest...no scrach that...the worest question ever.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"May I sleep with you tonight?"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Please!" he pleaded.

I was about to speak again, but it proves to be hard when whom you're talking to is now this adorable cute looking rabbit.

"If I stay like this then can I?" he asked innocently

I groaned in my head mently slapping myself, why must I have a huge soft spot for cute animals?

"If you promise to stay in that form then yes."

His ears perked up and he jumped right into my arms at my answer and I couldn't help but cuddle him. 'Seriously why must I have to have such a huge soft spot for animals?! but he's just so cute! Awww' I thought while cuddling him. When I woke up the next morning I was in for a huge surprise, Atem was no longer in his rabbit form, but his human one instead. He had his arms wrapped around me and snuggled closer to me.

"What the heck!" I screamed while practically falling off the bed.

He just looked at me with sleep filled eyes. I groaned when I realized I hit the floor. When he finally realized what happened he ran over to me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright my love?!" I groaned again and face palmed myself.

"Atem what did we promise on last night..." Then it hit him.

"Ummm oops?" he said with a sheepish laugh

This was going to be a long day...oh yes it will...

* * *

Review/Comment! Thanks!

**A/N** Sorry! I made a mistake with the next title chapters; Ch.5 will actually be called A Game of Cat and Mouse (this will touch base with Marik and Malirk) and Ch.6 will be labeled You Don't Belong Here, Then The Crystal Ball will actually be Ch 7.

**A/N part 2:** Hope your enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writting it!


	5. A Game of Cat and Mouse

I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters!

**A/N**: This is the only chapter that isn't the Alice in the Country of Hearts story line, but its my own insert so we could get to spent time on the two blondes!

* * *

Yugi's POV!

When I was in the forest I just had to hear the most wrong sounding convocation ever...

"Malirk get back here!"

"No way you stupid cat!"

"Grrr why not?! Its not like I'm going to eat you or anything."

"Liar you said that last time!"

"Don't deny it you know you liked it!"

That's the last thing I heard when a certain dormouse ran into me knocking me to the ground.

"Ow, what the heck?" I groaned.

"Ah! I'm sorry Yugi I was just running away from Marik...were playing a game of cat and mouse again and well oddly he's keeping up this time." Malirk spoke breathlessly while getting up and then helping me.

Then there was a rustling sound and next thing I knew Malirk was on the ground again being pinned down though by Marik.

"Ha! I finally got you!" Marik purred out.

"Uh Marik?"

"Hmmm?"

Then he pointed behind him and Marik turned around and saw me.

"Oh, Hello Yugi!"

"Ummm uh Hi Marik, I'm not interrupting something am I?"

"Nah, seeing as I caught my cute little mouse." Marik purred again then turned back towards Malirk to nuzzle his nose against his causing him to blush.

When I was getting ready to leave I heard a voice that was way to familiar to forget...

* * *

"Yugi!"

I turned around to see Atem running straight for me. It was sad though...he tripped on a completely flat surface and fell straight onto his face. I did feel bad, but I couldn't hide my laughter it was just too funny really. When Atem got up off the group he pretended to throw a fit.

"Yugi! How could you let your adorable rabbit fall like that?"

"Ummmm because I didn't want to get pinned down by a pervert? Isn't that a good enough reason?"

Then he just had to do it...he just had to turn into that adorable cute rabbit form which makes me melt in an instant. Just then though Marik had an idea pop into his head and then got off Malirk to whisper something into Atem's ear.

He nodded then changed back...but I had a bad feeling about this because there was a mischievous smile starting to form on his face. I started at him in horror knowing something bad was going to happen any minute now.

"Oh Malirk you better start running." Marik spoke as if warning him.

Malirk eyes widened in horror and pure panic took over his features. Shortly after though Atem spoke as if trying to warn me as well.

"You better start running too love, Its a tag team game of cat and mouse." Just like Malirk pure panic took over my features as well.

Both me and Malirk glanced at each other then took off running. 'How the heck did this happen?!' I though to myself trying to focus on getting as far away as possible from that cute adorable pervert...Gah?!

What am I thinking just because his rabbit form is cute doesn't change the fact he's still a pervert! I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. Next thing I knew though I ran right into Malirk again.

* * *

"Do you think we lost them?"

"To be honest I don't know."

Then there was a rustling noise. We stared in horror in the direction it came from, but to our surprise it was only a rabbit; we both screamed though thinking it was Atem in his rabbit form at first. Little did we know though Marik was hiding in the tree just about us.

As he was going to pounce on his un-expecting prey his ear's twitched implying something or someone had already beaten him to it. Suddenly me and Malirk heard another noise. We shot our heads in the direction it came from just to see Tweedledee and Tweedledum running towards us.

"Yugi! We've been looking all over for you!" Tweedledee exclaimed while his counterpart just nodded in agreement.

When Malirk actually noticed this was a good thing because his prey was still distracted so he made his move. All me and the Twins head was a thump on the ground just to find Malirk pinned by Marik again.

"Ha! I got you again." Marik said while grinning in triumph.

"Ew its that cat." One of the twins spoke.

Marik just shrugged it off.

"Hey cat are you done with Yugi?" Tweedledum asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure go on and take him." Marik replied not paying attention for his attention was focused on Malirk who was currently trying to escape. Next thing I knew I was at the Hatter's Mansion.

"Hey Yugi want to see our treasures?" they both asked.

I agreed curious to know what it could be, but I instantly regretted it the moment I walked in their room.

* * *

Review/Comment! Thanks!


	6. You Don't Belong Here

I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters!

**A/N** So I've decided to write the rest of story in Yugi's POV its a lot more fun and easier!

Enjoy!

* * *

*** Back at the Forest***

"Marik!" Atem yelled in attempts to find that crazy cat.

When he heard a squeal though he knew he was close.

"Hey Marik..." he started while starting to go behind a tree just to find Malirk pinned down by Marik and they were both making out with Marik's hand up Malirk's shirt. Atem just face palmed himself,

"Can't you two get a room before you start this?"

Upon hearing this the two stopped their kissing act and looked up to see Atem looking at them.

"Yeah, he's right we probably should get a room." Marik replied while smirking.

"Hey before you two go though have you seen Yugi?" Atem questioned.

Both Malirk and Marik glanced at each other then pointed in the direction on the Hatter's Mansion.

"The twins came here and well stole him then dragged him off there." Malirk answered.

Atem's eyes widened and then he took off running.

* * *

*** At Hatter's Mansion.***

"So umm this is your collection?" I asked a bit nervous.

I mean who wouldn't be though? Their collection consists of various knifes, grenades, and everything else that's either is sharp enough to cut something to being capable of blowing something up. They told me though they have a brand new treasure they wanted me to see.

"Look Yugi! It's our newest treasure." One of the twins said while holding out the knife.

"We don't know if it's any good though." The other replied.

I had an uneasy feeling though because the one who was holding the knife was inching it closer and closer to me. Just then though I was saved again by the Hatter.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Ryou spoke while startling both me and the twins.

"We were just showing Yugi our treasures." The twins replied innocently.

"Sure you were, it looks more like you were going to try that knife out on him."

Silence was the only reply.

"Hmph. I thought so, well Yugi someone's here for you I think. There just outside the gates." Ryou spoke finally.

"Umm alright, thank you." I replied not remembering anyone who supposed to be looking for me expect for Atem. When I was walking out of the mansion I was just expecting to see Atem, but it was someone I didn't even expect to run into.

"Ah! Hi Yugi!" Steo spoke with a smile.

"What are you doing here Seto? Shouldn't you be at the castle?"

" I uh ummm...about that..."

"Your lost aren't you?"

"Errrr yeah..." he replied while scratching the back of his head and letting a sheepish laugh fall from his lips.

" I'll help you get back." I replied while laughing.

* * *

*** In the forest walking***

"So Yugi..."

"Hmm?"

"You know ever since you got here you've been changing people."

"How so?"

"Well take Atem White for example, he was never so happy and carefree when being around a certain person until you came along. Now every time he's around you or even if your name is mentioned he gets all childish and happy, that's like the total opposite of him."

"I don't know why though, I'm not anything special am I?"

At this Seto turned me around and faced me. Next thing I knew I was slammed against a tree and pinned there with Seto glaring at me.

"I don't know if you are either, but I'll tell you one thing you didn't only change him you changed Joey too and the Queen..._as a matter of fact it seems like your changing everyone aren't you?"_ Seto said with the last part seeming to be laced with venom.

I winced at him, the position he had me in filled me to the bring with fear. It was so great I thought it would overflow at any minute. But suddenly these faceless people came out of know where and launched themselves at us.

Without hesitation Seto turned around, drew his sword, and then in the blink of an eye they were on the ground lifeless and it looked like a slaughter house with blood splattered everywhere.

I felt myself go weak in the knees and sunk to the ground. When I glanced up to see Seto's face it show no signs of regret. I tried to speak, but no words fell from my mouth when it opened.

Seto just looked at me with some type of glint in my eyes and then walked away without even bothering to say anything regarding what I just witnessed. I just continued to sit there in the middle of this slaughter house scene as if I was in a trance and there against my will.

* * *

**Koda**: End!

**Atem**: Noooo! What happens to my love?!

**Koda**: Oh Hush I was just kidding.

**Atem**: Better be! I don't want my love getting hurt!

**Koda**: If you don't hush then I really won't finish!

**Atem**: Okay, okay I'm hushing!

* * *

***10 minutes later***

I could clearly hear someone heading this way, but I paid no mind to it. I had no intention of moving from where I sat. Then the walking turned into quick strides as they came closer.

"Yugi?" a voice called I couldn't tell who it was since currently I was zoning everything completely out.

"Yugi!" the voice said again while shaking me this time. I barely glanced at them before they started to shake me again.

"Yugi! What happened?!" they kept repeating.

When I finally snapped I noticed it was Malirk who was shaking me frantically.

"Malirk..." I started slowly in attempts to get his attention, but he didn't seem to notice since he was still shaking me and yelling my name.

"Malirk!" another voice spoke. It belonged to none other then Marik.

"What?! Can't you see I'm dealing with a life or death situation here Marik?!" Malirk shot back.

"Leave him be, he's obviously fine if he's trying to get your attention."

Malirk then looked at me with an embarrassed blush gracing his features.

"I uh umm... sorry I just got scared! I mean you weren't moving or anything and on top of that there are four dead bodies around you, blood splattered everywhere, and there even some staining your right cheek." Malirk blurted out at once.

I glanced around and noticing where Malirk pointed out then felt my right cheek. Sure enough there was that warm liquidly feeling that was slowly turning cold as every minute passed gracing my cheek and staining it crimson red.

"So Yugi care to tell us what happened?" Marik casually stated breaking the somewhat uneasy tension forming.

"I uh..."

I was at a loss for words, I couldn't even answer a simple question like that? I mean come on I saw the whole damn thing unfold right before me 10 minutes before. It seemed though Malirk wasn't going anywhere soon which led to grumbling annoyance from Marik who obviously had other plans.

His look on the situation was get in, explain, and then get out; not get in, explain, waste time, waste more pointless time, then get out. He would for sure though make sure Malirk would pay for this...oh yes he will.

It took around 20 minutes of coaxing and saying mean less fluff to finally get me to start talking about what happened. After all that was said and done we had an even bigger surprise lying minutes ahead of us...

* * *

**Warning! - There is brief profanity in this part of the chapter!**

* * *

Seto was casually walking down the same path where we were, when he noticed us a grin started to form on his face and that same glint that was in his eyes before was returning.

"Well if it isn't Yugi boy." he started.

Both Malirk and Marik immediately had scowls form on their faces and stood between me and Seto as if they were some kind of wall.

"Malirk and Marik what's wrong? Did little Yugi over there tell you something that hit a nerve?"

"You, how dare you do such a thing in front of him. Murdering those people right in front of him like that." Malirk snarled out.

Seto's grin grew even more.

"Don't you dare think of even touching one of them you bastard." Marik growled out.

"Oh and what if I did you magey cat?"

At this Marik launched himself at Seto with full intentions of mauling the shit out of this bastard, but he only found himself falling to the ground and feel himself getting drenched in his own blood. Malirk rushed over to him screaming his name in horror.

"Don't worry you stupid mouse your kitty won't die its not fatal or anything." Seto stated with no emotion in his voice at all.

I suddenly found myself a few inches away from Seto, hatred filling my eyes. Seto just grinned and pointed his sword at me.

"Why the hell did you do that for you son of a bitch?!" I growled out with venom clearly lacing every word I spoke.

"Tsk, Tsk, you shouldn't worry about others, but more about yourself little Yugi."

Seto hissed out while letting his sword slide past my left cheek in slow motion. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my left cheek and then the all to familiar warm liquidly feeling returning. I felt my cheek only to be rewarded with my blood making its presence known to my hand. My eyes widened and Seto just laughed.

"See I told you little Yugi, you should play more attention to yourself before you get hurt again...or maybe even worse."

"What do you mean worse?" I asked trying to ignore the stinging pain in my cheek.

Before he could reply though Atem ran into us.

* * *

His emotions changed so quickly from happy to horrified to out right furious.

"You, How dare you lay a finger on Yugi." Atem hissed our harshly.

"What you mean this? It's merely just a little cut." Seto replied casually.

Atem whipped out his gun within seconds only to stop just as quickly.

"I'd advise you not to do that you stupid fur ball." Seto said with a smirk.

"You better give me one damn ass good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because I don't need you to interfere with what I'm going to do to your precious little Yugi here." Seto then grabbed me and pulled me in front of him like he was using me like some kind of shield. At this sudden movement Atem lowered his gun and put it away.

"What do you think your doing Seto."

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to kill him, he's changing people here and quite frankly I don't like it, no not one bit."

Atem's eyes widened. "No you wouldn't..."

"You know perfectly well I won't hesitate to kill him so don't play dumb with me, but maybe I shouldn't...if I did I wouldn't be able to threaten you like this now would I?" Seto simply replied.

He then shoved me away from him and towards Atem who immediately wrapped me into a protective hug. This time I didn't care I was in his arms, I was frankly scared to death. With that Seto just turned around and walked away. I just trembled in fear and felt Atem tighten his grip on me more.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you my love, I promise." Atem whispered into my ear. I just nodded my head still trembling in fear.

* * *

**Koda:** There Now its the end, Happy?

**Atem:** No! you almost had my love killed! What's wrong with you?!

**Koda:** Pfft, he's still alive don't argue with me!

Comment/Review! Thanks! Ch. 7 The Crystal Ball


	7. The Crystal Ball

I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! charaters!

* * *

Its been a few days since that unfornute turn of events with Seto. In the mean time though Marik was recovering quickly while my own cut was just about gone. We dared not speak of this to Joey, but even if we did, we'd doubt he'd believe us, he knows Seto for being the prankster/troublemaker not a cold blooded killer.

We all tried to steer clear of Seto...expect one problem...the Queen's Annual Crystal Ball was tonight. Now I'm not one much for parties like this so one might act how did I get here? Simple. It's all Joey's fault, just because he didn't want to go but is getting forced too, so he said he's dragging me down with him.

* * *

***At the Ball***

"Hey look Yugi made it!" The twins exclaimed.

"Hey guys." I replied while running to meet them on the second floor.

"Good Evening Yugi." Ryou greeted.

Bakura just waved...he seemed to have something on his mind though.

"How are ya doing Yugi?" A voice said behind me.

I winced at first before turning around, for I knew that voice way to well. I was greeted by a grinning Seto. My first reaction was to run, but the Twins, Bakura, and Ryou were here and it would be considered rude if I did.

I was going to reply to him, but something caught my eye. Seto was moving up and downing making it seem as if the floor itself was moving, but then I noticed what he was standing on.

"Seto..." I started.

He was just laughing and replied "Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?! Why are you on a chandelier?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm slacking off!" he replied while pulling on the string that makes it go up and down.

"Aren't you supposed to be working though?"

"Eh its fin-"

He never got to the end of his sentence because a certain rabbit came running up to the second floor.

"Seto! What are you doing?! Your supposed to be down there helping me."

Having said that Seto just laughed then grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the chandelier with him. I instally started to freak out.

"Let go of me Seto!"

"Are you sure you want me to do that? I mean if I did you have a pretty good chance of losing your balance and falling."

When I noticed he was right I tightened my grip on him.

"Uh never mind don't let go!"

"Seto let my love go!" Atem snapped sounding very pissed.

"Didn't you hear that though Atem? He told me not to let him go."

At this Atem jumped up on the chandelier with us and pulled his gun out and started shooting it. Seto just grabbed me and jumped from chandelier to chandelier until there was a decent amount of distance from Atem.

He then took out his sword and letting the bullets bounce off the blade while backing up causing him to keep pushing me backwards with every step he took. It was then when a bullet skidded across my cheek that I lost my balance and fell.

Luckily I was able to grab hold of one of the banners, but I was sliding fast. Just then though Joey was walking by and saw me falling so he ran and caught me just in time.

"Let me guess Seto?"

"Uh-huh"

"Seto get down here!"

"Your not mad are you love?"

"A little..."

I just face palmed myself...what is wrong with these people how could he say he's just a little mad? I'd be furious! And as if things wouldn't get any better they just did.

* * *

"Malirk get back here!" A familiar voice spoke.

Then there was a _Thud_ a minute or two after. Sure enough it was Marik and Malirk playing games again. After some time passed I snuck outside to the gardens and sat by the pond they had, letting my hand skim the surface of the water while the Koi fish were swimming.

"So this is where you ran off too." Someone spoke from behind me.

" Yeah, its nice and peaceful out here then in there Atem."

"Sorry about what happened before Yugi, I couldn't believe Seto would do that."

I laughed. "Yeah? if I remember correctly your just as crazy as him."

He took a place next to me and grabbed one of my hands. I was taken back by the sudden movement.

"Yugi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you really planning to go back?"

"I have to Atem, my sister is waiting for me. I will admit I do like it here, but my place isn't here, its back in my world."

Atem then moved my head over his heart. "This only beats for you, you know that right Yugi?"

I sighed knowing where this was going. "I know."

"Then do you think you can reconsider? Just for me?"

"Atem you know I can't do that, I'm sorry."

He gave me a sad look and I just couldn't take it...I don't know what came over me but I suddenly found myself pressing my lips against his. He was just as shocked as I was, but instally fell into the kiss moments after. And that's how the night ended; the two of us at the Koi pond sharing a kiss while the fireworks started to go off.

* * *

**Atem:** This story just keeps getting better and better...

**Koda:** Really?

**Atem:** Yeah...by the last sentence though does that mean me and Yugi will be together?! (Has a huge grin on his face)

**Koda:** You'll just have to wait and see

**Yugi:** Your not serious are you? You made me kiss the pervert?! And it was just out of the blue too!(Face palms himself)

**Koda:** Eh quit complaining...if the readers enjoy it then deal with it!

Review/ Comment! Thanks! Ch. 8 The Rose Garden Ch. 9 End Of Dream?

**A/N** I'll try to update ASAP but I just started school so it might be abit until I can update for the last 2 chapters! I'll try my hardest though!


	8. SOPA Warning

Sorry for posting as a new chapter but I thought it was best to post this because everyone has the right to know what's going to happen.

* * *

The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
